


Alternative Motives

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Bilbo pissed off, Gold Sickness, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets pissed off at Thorin for being so obsessed with the Arkenstone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

“God, Thorin, you’re such an ass,” Bilbo yelled across the room at his stubborn husband. “All you concern yourself with is that fucking Arkenstone. Maybe you should’ve married it instead of me.”

Bilbo fumed as he put his hands on his hips, boring his stare into Thorin’s. The dwarf had been talking nonstop about his gold horde and Bilbo was tired of it. They had bigger problems to deal with and all Thorin could be bothered with was his precious gem.

“Are you going to speak or just remain oblivious?” Bilbo spat.

Thorin rushed at him and pressed the hobbit against the wall. “I’m not oblivious. Do not underestimate me, Bilbo.”

“How could I do that? You’ve already proven yourself predictable. Every day you sit underneath that stone and worship it like its existence is worth more than your own.”

“It is,” Thorin said defensively. “It helps bind our people together in all aspects.”

“No it doesn’t. That stone makes you think you’re right to rule is divine…and it’s not. You’re a king because you needed to be for your people. You led them when no one else would and you still think it’s all because of the Arkenstone? That gem had nothing to do with you leading your people.”

 Thorin gripped Bilbo’s shirt.

“You think you can intimidate me by shoving me against a wall? You’re wrong about that assumption, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Do not test me.”

“I’ll test you all I want, Master Dwarf. It’s my right to as your husband.” Bilbo pushed Thorin back.

“You had better watch yourself, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo smirked and held out his hand. “I think you should be the more watchful one since you can’t even protect your precious Arkenstone.” The hobbit opened his palm to reveal the king’s jewel. Thorin’s eyes widened and reached out for the gem only for Bilbo to refuse to give it to him.

“Give it to me, Burglar.”

Bilbo shook his head. “I wonder what you would do to get it back. Perhaps I should do something with it to test you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I would. Maybe I should use it for sexual pleasure…” Bilbo unlaced his trousers with his other hand. When he began to push the pants down Thorin came at him, pushing the hobbit against the wall once more. Bilbo managed to get his hand behind his back, pressing the Arkenstone against his ass.

“Don’t you dare,” Thorin hissed.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Thorin gripped Bilbo’s wrist hard enough to make him drop the gem. Bilbo came forward, getting close enough to Thorin’s face to feel the heat coming off of him.

“Maybe I should steal that jewel more often. Maybe then you’ll touch me more than you have in the past year.”

Thorin lifted Bilbo roughly and sat him down on the kitchen table, ripping his trousers from the hobbit’s legs. Thorin quickly undid his own trousers before moving between Bilbo’s legs once more.

“Is this what you want?” Thorin asked as he lifted Bilbo’s legs by the knees and pressed the head of his length against the hobbit’s entrance. Bilbo nodded, threading his arms around Thorin’s neck.

The dwarf king pushed into Bilbo hard, making him cry out and grip the dwarf’s shirt. Thorin pulled out slowly before thrusting back inside hard. Bilbo moaned loudly, tilting his head back.

“Not so talkative now, are you?” Thorin pushed into the hobbit hard and deep, rendering his husband speechless. Thorin could feel the hobbit’s hole clenching around his dick, making him groan. It had been a while since they had fucked. Thorin took advantage of the opportunity and gave it to Bilbo harder and harder until the hobbit was trembling.

“Ah, Thorin!” Bilbo closed his eyes as he felt himself spilling onto the dwarf’s shirt. Thorin looked down to see the mess that his husband had left on him and pounded into him harder, gripping his legs so that his ass was lifted up more.

“I ought to make you clean that up,” Thorin growled as he brought Bilbo’s lips to his, kissing him hard as he filled him up with stickiness.

Bilbo pulled back as he felt Thorin’s length leaving his hole. He could feel cum leaking from him onto the tabletop and looked at his husband.

“About time, don’t you think?” Bilbo asked.

“You know all you had to do was tell me. You didn’t have to steal the Arkenstone.”

“How else was I going to get your attention?”

“Well, you could’ve just told me that you wanted to try getting pregnant. That would’ve gotten my attention.”

“This was a better scheme though,” Bilbo chuckled kissing Thorin once more before going to the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
